


Miscalculations

by kiyala



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Interspecies, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I'll be back soon,</i> Asmodai promises, meaning six months. Time flows differently to an immortal demon lord. He returns six years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscalculations

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHLEY <3

"I'll be back in a bit," Asmodai says, and he means it at the time. "I've just got some Magic World stuff to deal with. Demons to catch up with. You know what it's like."

"I really don't," Tetsuya replies, shrugging. "But have fun."

"That's the most important thing." Asmodai winks, patting Tetsuya's hair. "I'll be back before you know it." 

The problem is, being an immortal demon from a different dimension, Asmodai's sense of Earth time is a little off. He comes back, just the way he planned, and figures that it's been about six months. Then he realises it's been closer to six years. 

A lot changes in six years. A lot changes in six _months_ and Asmodai knows that, he'd mentally prepared himself for that, but being gone for six years means that he's missed way more than he'd planned to. He's missed watching Tetsuya grow and it shouldn't disappoint him as much as he does. He's missed being there as a guiding hand, the way he'd taken it upon himself to be since the very first day they met. He's missed the entire transition from Tetsuya as he was back then to the way Tetsuya is now.

He's easy enough to find, because their bond as buddies is still intact, after all this time. Tetsuya's presence calls out to Asmodai, it's like a beacon, and he follows it without a second thought. Missing Tetsuya for all this time has been like missing a limb and he can't wait to be whole again. He can't wait to see what's changed and how Tetsuya's grown, what he's learned. He grins to himself when he realises that he's heading towards one of the more popular areas for street dancers, glad that at least this hasn't changed in his absence. He stops when he sees Tetsuya, in the middle of a huge crowd. The music blasting from the speakers is loud and it doesn't matter that Asmodai's never heard it before, because he can immediately tell that it's Tetsuya's. He's composed it himself, he's improved so much more than Asmodai had even expected him to and it makes him grin, it makes him want to step into the circle and join Tetsuya, but he stops himself, sticking to the edge of the crowd, watching instead. 

Tetsuya has grown in their time apart. He's taller, his limbs longer, flexible, the movement coming to him even easier than before, speaking of years and years of practice. Asmodai is about to burst with pride, but then Tetsuya comes up from a flip and Asmodai feels is breath catch in his throat as he sees the piercings. He has snakebites, an eyebrow piercing and small gauges in his ears. It looks—good, Asmodai thinks to himself. Really good. The flashes of metal keep catching is eye as Tetsuya dances and Asmodai couldn't look away even if he wanted to. 

Eventually, the song comes to an end and Tetsuya stops dancing. The crowd begins to part, a few people staying back to buy the CD that Tetsuya has for sale, a few stopping to talk to him before they walk off. Asmodai hangs back until he's the only one left, waiting for Tetsuya to see him.

Tetsuya freezes in his tracks, his eyes going wide. Asmodai doesn't know what the's expecting, but it's definitely not for Tetsuya to hold his ground and ball his hands into fists at his sides. 

"So you finally _did_ come back."

Asmodai smiles, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, little man—"

"Not that little any more, am I?" Tetsuya looks away from Asmodai, starting to pack his things away. There's a bitter curve to his lips that makes Asmodai's heart sink. "You're kind of a bit late for that."

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya." Asmodai means it, more than anything. "I didn't realise that I'd be gone for so long. Time doesn't really flow the same way in Magic World as it does here. When I said I'd be back soon, I really did think I would be."

"Well, you weren't," Tetsuya mutters. He looks at up at Asmodai and frowns. "I waited for you to come back. You never said how long you'd be, but you said _soon_ so I figured you'd be back in a year, at least. But then I kept waiting and waiting and then I started to think that maybe you never meant to come back at all."

"Tetsuya…" Asmodai shakes his head. "Of course I wasn't just going to leave you. Definitely not like that. You're my best friend." 

"Yeah, well." Tetsuya's frown deepens. "Tell that to the kid who thought his best friend ditched him."

"I'm sorry. I'll say it as many times as I need to. You have the right to be angry at me for as long as you need to, but… I never wanted to be gone for so long. I definitely didn't want you to think that I wasn't coming back. I didn't even want to go in the first place."

"So why did you?" Tetsuya asks, folding his arms across his chest. "Must have been something pretty important, if you were gone for so long."

"Demons," Asmodai sighs. "They don't always get along and it's messy business when they decide to get into fights. I was just going back to Magic World for a bit to help smooth things out, but it ended up taking a lot longer than I expected." 

"But why you? How come it was your responsibility to break up a fight? I'm guessing it wasn't even about you."

"And I'm sure you just sit back and let fights happen when you know you can stop them from getting worse than they already are?" Asmodai replies, folding his arms across his chest. "If we let it keep going, it probably would have spilled over into other dimensions, and that wouldn't have been good for anyone involved. Angry demons are never good news."

"I wouldn't know," Tetsuya mutters, "considering the only demon in my life was _gone_ for six years."

"Don't be like that, man," Asmodai sighs. "I'm trying, here." 

"Yeah." Tetsuya looks at the ground, scuffing his shoes. "I know. I'm just…" 

"Angry," Asmodai says softly. "I know. And you have every right to be." 

"It'd be so much easier to be angry at you if you weren't being so _understanding_ about it," Tetsuya snorts. "Now I'm getting angry because I can't be angry, and that's just fucked up." 

"Language," Asmodai says automatically, before he catches himself. "Wait—never mind. You're old enough, and I don't get to tell you what to do any more." 

With a loud sigh, Tetsuya gets to his feet and reaches out to Asmodai. "Come here."

Asmodai frowns in confusion, slowly stepping closer. He lets out a small sound of surprise as he's pulled into a tight hug. It feels strange for Tetsuya to come up to his chest now, and stranger still for his arms to wrap all the way around Asmodai's body. His hair is soft as it brushes against Asmodai's skin and from this close, Asmodai can smell the familiar scent of Tetsuya, and the subtle changes he's missed over the years. He wraps his arms around Tetsuya tightly in return.

"Welcome back," Tetsuya murmurs, resting his head on Asmodai's chest. "I missed you." 

Smiling, Asmodai rests his chin on Tetsuya's head. "I missed you too. It's good to see you're still dancing. Your music's improved a lot, too. I'm proud of you."

Tetsuya grins up at him and even with all the years that have passed, his smile still looks the same. "Thanks, man. That's always meant a lot. Come on, let's go home."

«·»

Tetsuya's moved houses, into a smaller apartment with just the one bedroom. Everything's different here and Asmodai looks around, trying to reorient himself. It serves as a stark reminder that Asmodai has missed a lot and he can't help but wonder if that's why Tetsuya moved in the first place.

As if he can read Asmodai's mind, Tetsuya snorts quietly as he puts his stereo down. "I couldn't stay at the old place once I convinced myself that you weren't coming home. Everything there reminded me of you and it just made me miss you too much. It was kind of miserable."

"I'm sorry," Asmodai says again, and he's certain that even when he's said it enough for Tetsuya to forgive him, it's not going to feel like it's enough. He never meant to hurt Tetsuya like this but it's done now, and all he can do now is figure out what he can do to make up for it. 

"This place is pretty nice, though." Tetsuya smiles. "It's closer to the university and that's pretty convenient for me."

"You're studying," Asmodai says, pleased. "That's good to hear."

"It's not that big a deal," Tetsuya shrugs. "Gao and Tasuku are in the Buddy Police, but that's not something I ever wanted to do anyway. I'm just focusing on music instead. It's cool." 

"How about buddyfighting?" Asmodai asks carefully. "Have you…?"

"Without my buddy?" Tetsuya smiles, but Asmodai doesn't miss the sad look in his eyes. "Nah, you know I wouldn't want to play without you around. I couldn't." 

"Sorry." 

"You need to stop saying that," Tetsuya sighs. "I might have blamed you for it back then, but if you say that it wasn't on purpose, then… I believe you."

Asmodai blinks in surprise. "That's it?" 

Tetsuya shrugs. "You know me. I'm not really the kind to hold grudges for a long time. I just want everything to be fun, yeah? It sucks that you were gone and maybe I'm not entirely over it yet, but that's because it's been a while, so it's going to take a while. You spent a long time away by accident, but that's okay. It happens, I guess."

Asmodai pulls Tetsuya into his arms, holding him close. Tetsuya's fingers dig into his arms as he presses himself closer and Asmodai drops a kiss into Tetsuya's hair. 

"You know you're my favourite person across any dimension anywhere," Asmodai murmurs. "And if you've forgotten, I'll remind you." 

Tetsuya stands on his tiptoes so that he can press his face into the curve of Asmodai's neck, and he stays there for a long time. Asmodai simply holds him close, balancing for both of them. He finally hears Tetsuya take a shaky breath. "I'm really glad you're back." 

Asmodai kisses the top of Tetsuya's head again, pulling away when he feels Tetsuya freeze up against him. He notes the faint tinge of red in Tetsuya's cheeks with curiosity, and lets go as Tetsuya takes a step back. 

"Are you okay?" Asmodai asks carefully. 

"Fine," Tetsuya replies, and it's obviously a lie. He avoids Asmodai's eyes and tries to turn away. Asmodai stops him with a hand around his wrist. Even with how much Tetsuya's grown in Asmodai's absence, he still feels tiny and breakable. Asmodai doesn't think that's ever going to change. 

"Tetsuya," Asmodai says firmly. "Talk to me."

Shaking his head, Tetsuya pulls his hand out of Asmodai's grip. "Not right now. Not—I don't want to talk about this."

"If you're sure," Asmodai sighs, and Tetsuya nods stiffly, going to the kitchen to make them something to eat. 

Asmodai sits on the couch, taking the new place in. It smells of Tetsuya and Asmodai shuts his eyes, refamiliarising himself with the scent. Tetsuya's always smelled of warmth and bananas and Asmodai can tell that it's grown even stronger now. Even now that Tetsuya's older, Asmodai doesn't think he's figured out that there's a bit of demon blood running through his veins, but it's stronger now. Asmodai can smell that too. 

He hates lying to Tetsuya, and doesn't think that an omission of truth is going to be much better when things come down to it, but he doesn't really want to scare Tetsuya by telling him that the demon in-fighting is related to him, and the fact that he's part-demon. Asmodai is meant to protect Tetsuya until his demonic nature starts to assert itself. He's meant to be there to help Tetsuya choose what he wants to do about it. He was in Magic World fighting away anyone who had the idea of forcing Tetsuya into their world sooner than necessary. He really doesn't want to upset Tetsuya any more than he already has, and even though he knows that Tetsuya isn't going to be happy with the fact that Asmodai kept this all from him, it's something Asmodai is willing to put off until he absolutely has to deal with it.

"I've gotten better at cooking," Tetsuya says, as he walks back into the room with sandwiches. "So that's a bonus from not having you around to take care of everything, right?"

Asmodai laughs quietly, taking the plate that Tetsuya holds out to him. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. You've grown a lot."

"I have," Tetsuya grins. "I'll tell you what, though. It made me appreciate having you around, for those first few months when you weren't there and I had to figure everything out on my own. I mean, I had my friends around and they were always happy to help, but that was different too."

"Well, I'm very impressed," Asmodai murmurs as Tetsuya sits down beside him to eat, and smiles as Tetsuya flushes with pride at the praise.

When they're sitting this close to each other, it's easy to fall into old habits. They've always been tactile and they lean into each other as they talk, until Tetsuya is nearly in Asmodai's lap, just like they used to sit before. Tetsuya stops himself with a hand on Asmodai's leg, a look of panic crossing his features before he sits back down on the couch. 

"Are we talking about this yet?" Asmodai asks patiently, unsurprised as Tetsuya immediately shakes his head. Reaching out a hand, Asmodai brushes his knuckles against Tetsuya's chin. "So, the piercings." 

Tetsuya tilts his chin up, his jaw set. "I wanted them."

"I like them," Asmodai tells him with a small smile, watching as Tetsuya's cheeks turn pink. 

"I-I'm glad," Tetsuya says, clearing his throat. He gets to his feet, picking up their empty plates. Asmodai stands as well, following him into the kitchen. It's small, and feels crowded with both of them in it. Tetsuya is studiously ignoring him, and flinches as he takes a step backwards, his back hitting Asmodai's chest.

"Easy," Asmodai murmurs, his hands resting on Tetsuya's shoulders. "You're acting like a cornered animal, you know that?"

"Kind of feel like one," Tetsuya mutters in reply, turning around. Asmodai can hear the thud of Tetsuya's heart, much quicker than it should be. It speeds up even more as Asmodai leans into his space. 

"We're going to talk about this," he declares. "Not right now, not if you want to. But we're going to talk about it soon. Okay?"

"Yeah," Tetsuya breathes as Asmodai pulls away. There's a dazed look in his eyes. "Sure."

«·»

Asmodai stays with Tetsuya. There isn't as much space for both of them here as there was in their old apartment, but Asmodai had off-handedly mentioned finding a different place to stay, and Tetsuya's immediate response had been an emphatic _no_. Asmodai hasn't brought it up again since.

He sleeps on the couch, because he knows better than to suggest sharing a bed with Tetsuya. Not right now, when he can see Tetsuya sometimes get jumpy when they're alone together. He'll quickly stop himself from saying something, or snatch his hand back as he's about to reach for Asmodai, and it's not subtle. Tetsuya never was, and that doesn't really seem to have changed. 

Asmodai knows why. It doesn't take him long to figure out, but it's not something that he really wants to push Tetsuya to talk about if he's not ready to, because he knows that's only going to make things worse. It's tempting sometimes, when he catches Tetsuya staring at him, or when he's pretending not to hear the muffled noises coming from Tetsuya's room at night. He resists the urge, giving Tetsuya as much space as he needs. To Asmodai's relief, Tetsuya has mostly forgiven him by now. As he said himself, he's never really been the type to hold a grudge and even though they'll sometimes come across something in conversation that Asmodai's missed because he's been away, Tetsuya manages to smooth over it casually enough, and Asmodai no longer feels quite as guilty for it. 

They get back into buddyfighting, picking up right where they left off. Tetsuya has some improvements to make, after being out of it for so long, but Asmodai's right there to help him, just like before, and Tetsuya learns much quicker now than he did before. Their friends are happy to see Asmodai back and eager to fight. Asmodai's learned new things in his time away and is glad to show them all, especially Tetsuya. That way, at least it feels like he's spent all of this time away for a good reason.

They also start dancing together again, and it's Tetsuya's turn to show Asmodai everything that he's learned in their time apart. Just as Asmodai saw when he first returned, Tetsuya has more strength and flexibility now. He knows how to use it, bending and flipping with ease. Asmodai copies him, learning the new routine that Tetsuya's put together so they can perform it together. He catches Tetsuya staring at him again, eyes wide and mouth open, and he can't resist the urge to show off a little. He adds his own steps to the routine, bending even more, pushing the limits of his flexibility so that Tetsuya will do the same. 

"Are you gonna teach me that?" Tetsuya asks, his eyes bright with excitement. 

Asmodai grins, motioning Tetsuya closer. "You bet I am."

It starts with Tetsuya just copying him, picking up the rhythm to the movements. He doesn't bend quite as far, making it difficult for him to transition between one move into another, and Asmodai reaches out without thought, placing his hand on Tetsuya's stomach and nudging him a little further.

"Fuck," Tetsuya gasps, tensing up before he loses his balance. He falls onto the floor, limbs askew, staring up at Asmodai. "Sorry, my bad."

"Maybe that was my fault," Asmodai hums. "You get jumpy every time I touch you." 

"That," Tetsuya replies, his face going red, "isn't exactly your fault." 

"Want to talk about it this time?" Asmodai asks, crouching down in front of Tetsuya. "I mean, I'm going to help you out here and point out that it's been a few months now, and I'm not exactly blind. Or deaf. And I'm still here, aren't I?" 

If possible, Tetsuya blushes harder. "…Oh."

"So," Asmodai shrugs. "If you don't want to talk about it ever, it's cool. I'll drop it. But I think you might want to."

"Yeah," Tetsuya says quietly. He clears his throat. "That—sounds like a good idea."

Asmodai sits down on the floor, waiting. Tetsuya sits opposite him, frowning as he tries to find the words to begin. Asmodai sighs quietly, taking pity on him.

"Hey. I shouldn't have to be saying this to someone who spends most of their time dancing, but there are more ways to say something than just using words, yeah?"

Tetsuya nods, swallowing hard. He gets up on his knees, moving closer to Asmodai. This way, they're nearly at eye level with each other and Tetsuya stares at him for a long moment before he finally takes a deep breath and leans in. 

He's a better kisser than Asmodai expects. This isn't a clumsy, awkward first kiss and Asmodai pushes the prick of jealousy out of his mind, annoyed at himself for missing yet another thing. Tetsuya kisses him firmly, lips closed, his hands resting on Asmodai's shoulders. He pulls away, taking a deep breath. 

"There." 

Asmodai takes hold of the front of Tetsuya's hoodie and pulls him back, to give him an equally brief kiss to the lips. " _There_."

"Don't make fun of me," Tetsuya mutters, not quite meeting Asmodai's eyes. "Not about this. I don't think I could deal with that." 

"I'm not making fun of you, Tetsuya." Asmodai pulls him close, into his arms, into his lap. "Not even I would joke about this sort of thing." 

"I'm—" Tetsuya begins, and then shuts his mouth, covering it with a hand like he needs to physically hold his words in. "Fuck, this is embarrassing. I can't do it."

"Yeah you can." Asmodai presses a kiss into Tetsuya's hair. "I know you can. Take your time." 

Tetsuya exhales loudly, burying his face in his hands. His heart is racing again and Asmodai listens to it, waiting. He strokes Tetsuya's arm reassuringly, until Tetsuya relaxes against him. 

"I'm kind of in love with you," Tetsuya finally murmurs. "Like, _in love_. I realised it while you were gone, and then it kind of hit me in the face when you got back. That's probably weird, I'm sorry."

"Not weird at all," Asmodai reassures him. "What, you think we're the first buddies to fall in love with each other? I mean, you've seen Gao with Drum. Or Jack and Tasuku."

" _Fall in love with each other_ ," Tetsuya repeats despairingly, covering his face with his hands again. "Man, why do you have to make it sound so embarrassing—wait, you said with each other?" 

"With each other," Asmodai repeats. "As in, you're in love with me and that's kind of handy, because I love you too. It's a different kind of love to before I left, I can tell that much." 

"You—" Tetsuya turns around, looking at Asmodai with surprise. "You love me."

"I love you," Asmodai confirms, running his fingers through Tetsuya's hair. "Do you want me to say it again?"

"A little," Tetsuya admits with a grin. 

Asmodai repeats it, pulling Tetsuya into a kiss. He repeats it against Tetsuya's lips, murmurs it into the warm skin of his neck, until Tetsuya stops him with a trembling finger on his lips.

"You okay?" Asmodai asks quietly, wrapping his fingers around Tetsuya's wrist and pulling his hand away. 

"Yeah." Tetsuya gives Asmodai a small smile. "I'm just. Really happy." 

Asmodai huffs quietly in amusement, pulling Tetsuya into another kiss. Tetsuya wraps his arms around Asmodai's shoulders, and stays there for a long time.

«·»

"So, hey," Tetsuya says the next night, clearing his throat. "You don't have to sleep on the couch tonight if you don't want to. I mean, a bed's probably more comfortable, right? And I mean, I appreciate the fact that you were giving me space, but you don't need to…"

Asmodai chuckles softly, brushing his knuckles across Tetsuya's cheek. "Smooth. Real smooth. Is that how you invite everyone else to bed with you too?"

"Shut up," Tetsuya mutters, looking embarrassed. "I've never done this before, okay?"

"Never?" Asmodai asks, a little surprised.

"But I want to," Tetsuya adds quickly. "I really do."

Asmodai pulls Tetsuya into a kiss, nipping playfully on his lip. "Okay then. Let's go."

"You want to?" 

"You don't have to look so surprised about it," Asmodai laughs, wrapping his arm around Tetsuya's waist and guiding him towards the bedroom. "Of course I want to."

He's been in Tetsuya's room before, but only briefly, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable. It's neater than his room used to be before, but there are still piles of cards haphazardly stacked on his desk, the wires of three different sets of headphones tangled next to them. Asmodai turns his attention back to Tetsuya, slowly backing him towards the bed until he's sitting on the edge of it. Asmodai leans over him with one knee resting on the mattress, and kisses Tetsuya hard. He pushes Tetsuya down until he's lying back, not breaking their kiss once as he follows. When he pulls away, Tetsuya is gasping for air, his eyes unfocused and his cheeks pink. Asmodai grins, nuzzling against him fondly. 

"How are you doing?" Asmodai murmurs. "If you need me to slow down at any point…"

"I'll let you know," Tetsuya finishes for him, pulling him back for another kiss. He parts his lips for Asmodai's tongue this time, moaning softly at the feel of it. Asmodai's tongue is long and as much as he wants to fill Tetsuya's mouth with it, he holds back for now. He pulls back, licking at Tetsuya's snakebites, dragging the point of his tongue along Tetsuya's jaw and down his neck, making him squirm and moan softly. 

"You like that?" Asmodai asks, smiling as he kisses the soft skin of Tetsuya's neck and then sucks on it. 

"Yeah," Tetsuya gasps, resting his hand on top of Asmodai's head. He slides his hand down to the nape of Asmodai's neck, fingers curling against it. He trails his fingers feather-light across Asmodai's skin, exploring. He traces the edge of Asmodai's ear, to the pointed tip and then back again. "I know you're good at bending, but you'd probably be more comfortable if you lie back on the bed, right?"

Asmodai chuckles at that. He feels like he's surrounding Tetsuya entirely in his current position and as pleasant a thought as that is, Tetsuya can't move much like this and he's right, the bed would be more comfortable. He climbs over Tetsuya, onto the bed and lies down, pulling Tetsuya up. 

"Not what I was expecting," Tetsuya says breathlessly, straddling Asmodai, steadying himself against Asmodai's chest. "But that was good. I forgot how nice it felt when you'd carry me. Probably felt different back then to how it would now, but, y'know…"

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Asmodai murmurs, because now that he's thought of lifting Tetsuya, with his long limbs and extra muscle, is something that he desperately wants to try. Tactile as they have been, they've both been careful not to cross boundaries that were never there before and Asmodai wants to know how their bodies will adjust to each other now, whether they'll fit together with just as much ease, despite the years and how their relationship has shifted. 

There's so much that Asmodai wants to try, so much that he's curious to find out. Tetsuya has always been able to surprise him and if anything, Asmodai suspects that he's only full of even more surprises now. 

"Tell me what you want," Asmodai tells Tetsuya, watching him strip out of his hoodie and shirt, his movements too impatient to have any finesse to them. Asmodai knows that he's capable of being greedy and demanding, but this is Tetsuya. He's going to go as slowly as he needs to, making sure that Tetsuya isn't overwhelmed. 

"What do you think I want?" Tetsuya asks, grinning into the kiss he presses to Asmodai's lips. "I want you to fuck me."

"Tetsuya…" Asmodai frowns a little, pulling back so that he can actually look into Tetsuya's eyes. "For once, I'm not bragging when I say this, but—my dick is _really big_."

Snorting quietly, Tetsuya leans in for another kiss. "Yeah, I kind of noticed that. It's probably going to take us a while to work up to that, but in the meantime, maybe you can fuck my thighs."

Asmodai swears under his breath, palming at his cock through his pants. "You've put some thought into this, haven't you?"

Tetsuya laughs loudly, undoing his own jeans. "Yeah. I think about it a lot."

A human boy shouldn't have this much power over him, Asmodai thinks dazedly as he scrambles to get out of his clothes. Then again, Tetsuya isn't entirely human, and he's not really a _boy_ any more. 

Asmodai helps Tetsuya out of his clothing too and they pause when they're both naked, taking each other in. Tetsuya reaches for Asmodai's cock, letting out a small, breathless sound of awe. His fingers don't even meet around the girth of it when it's this hard, but he does his best. He slides his fingers over the ridges, pausing over each of Asmodai's piercings. 

"I…" Tetsuya swallows hard, looking up at Asmodai. His cheeks are red, his pupils blown. "I like your barbells." 

"Thanks," Asmodai grins, running his fingers through Tetsuya's hair.

"Can I…?" Tetsuya licks his lips, eyes darting back down to Asmodai's cock.

"You can do anything you like," Asmodai assures him. "Absolutely anything. I don't mind."

"Okay," Tetsuya whispers, and gets on his hands and knees between Asmodai's legs. 

He's expecting it, but the first brush of Tetsuya's lips against the slit of his cock still leaves Asmodai breathless. He leans back against the wall, spreading his legs a little wider to give Tetsuya more room. He frowns a little when he realises that Tetsuya's trying to fit the head of it into his mouth. 

"Be careful," he warns. "Don't push yourself too far just yet. I'm not going to let you choke, okay?"

Tetsuya hums in agreement around Asmodai's cock, the sound vibrating through him. Asmodai presses his head back against the wall, biting his lip hard. Tetsuya pulls off his cock, kissing down the length of it instead. Asmodai can hear the gentle tap of Tetsuya's snakebites against his own barbells and it's ridiculous that little things like this get to him as much as they do, but he's always had a weak spot for Tetsuya in one way or another. It only makes sense. 

"One day," Tetsuya murmurs, his pink lips shining with spit as he smiles up at Asmodai, "I'm going to fit this in me, and it's going to feel so good."

"Yeah," Asmodai breathes, pulling Tetsuya closer. "We'll get there."

Tetsuya reaches over to his bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He holds it up to Asmodai, biting his lip. "Do you want to…?"

Nodding, Asmodai takes the bottle from Tetsuya. He shifts on the bed so that they're lying beside each other and turns Tetsuya to face him. He pours lube into his palm and reaches between Tetsuya's legs, rubbing it against his thighs, letting fingers brush against Tetsuya's balls just for the way it makes him gasp and jerk. He keeps going until Tetsuya starts squirming impatiently, whimpering softly every time Asmodai touches him.

"I've got you," Asmodai murmurs, holding onto the back of Tetsuya's thigh as he slides his cock in between. With their positions, Tetsuya's cock rubs against Asmodai's thigh, earning him a high-pitched whimper. Asmodai grins. "Good?"

"Yeah," Tetsuya gasps. "More?"

Asmodai is more than happy to oblige. He holds Tetsuya's thighs close as he thrusts between them, slowly picking up his pace. It's slippery and messy and amazing, Tetsuya's whimpers just loud enough to be heard over the sound of skin against skin. The air smells like sex, like Tetsuya, and Asmodai wants to keep this moment forever. He pulls Tetsuya closer, until he's lying on his back with Tetsuya on top of him, thighs squeezed together as Asmodai fucks into them. Tetsuya comes once, spilling against Asmodai's thick thigh with a loud moan, and then again soon after, when Asmodai doesn't stop. He's worn out by the time Asmodai is ready to come, a shaking, over-sensitised mess, but he grabs Asmodai by the arm anyway. 

"Come on me," he gasps, digging his fingers into Asmodai's skin. "I saw it in a video once and I want it, I want it Asmodai, I want you to—"

" _Tetsuya_." Asmodai pulls away, wrapping his fingers around his cock, jerking himself off until he comes. He watches as it covers Tetsuya's stomach and chest, a few stray drop reaching his chin and lower lip.

"Fuck yeah," Tetsuya murmurs, sucking on his lip. " _Yeah_. I'm going to smell like you now."

"You're not allowed to say that sort of thing," Asmodai whispers shakily, rolling them over so that he's kneeling over Tetsuya. He kisses Tetsuya, then nuzzles against his neck, inhaling deeply. The thing is, Tetsuya's right. He smells like Asmodai, and the fact that he can smell it too means that his sense of smell is a little too sharp to be human. Asmodai can smell Tetsuya's scent against his skin too, can smell the demonic quality to it making it all that much sweeter. 

Tetsuya hums happily, wrapping his arms around Asmodai. "That was so much better than anything I ever imagined."

"I'm glad," Asmodai murmurs, trailing kisses along Tetsuya's neck and across his bare shoulder. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Tetsuya gasps as Asmodai lifts him, and then grins, leaning into his arms. "You could fuck me again in the shower, maybe."

Asmodai laughs. "You're insatiable. Why doesn't this surprise me?"

"You love it," Tetsuya replies. He rests his head against Asmodai's arm. "You love _me_."

"Yeah." With a soft smile, Asmodai lifts him higher, to press a kiss to his lips. "I really do."


End file.
